


Happily ever after

by Ephemeral_Dreamer



Category: Rinne no Lagrange | Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne
Genre: Anxiety, Being unreasonable and stupid, Contemplation, Continuation, F/F, Idealism, Marriage, OT3, Selfishness, Threesome - F/F/F, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Dreamer/pseuds/Ephemeral_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The galaxy is safe.<br/>Le Garite and De Metrio are at peace and everybody is happy.<br/>If you have gained everything you ever wanted (and so much more) is it selfish to want even more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily ever after

Two years have passed since Madoka graduated from school and the Jersey club went Intergalactic.  
Since then many things had changed.  
There were a lot more people living in Kamogawa now (with property values having skyrocketed), both De Metrio and Le Garite were at peace and working hard to keep it that way. The Jersey club meanwhile had gotten many more memers all traveling around the universe helping anyone who needed it.  
Currently it's biggest project being the restoration of the prison planet U-Go, into something that people could actually live in.  
However as much as things had changed as much they stayed the same.  
Muginami, Lan and Madoka were as close as ever.  
It was athought that occupied Lan for a long time.  
Kept her awake in the middle of the night and (much to her dismay) often distracted her during important meetings. Because as close as they were, she somehow (and wasn't that a selfish thought) desired to be even closer still.  
She was afraid. Lately it felt as though something was awakening in her. Something that wanted more. She often found herself staring at her friends (or even just their pictures) withlooks just a bit hungry... predatory... She found herself blushing when they were taking baths together and dreaming dreams that she didn't dare mention or even think about.  
She felt selfish, she was happier then she'd ever been... happier then she'd ever imagined she could have been and yet...  
A part of her wanted even more...  
When you had everything was it selfish to want even more?

***

Every morning just after she woke up. Muginami was afraid that it had all been just a dream.  
A wonderful, beautiful, terrible dream of an impossible reality.  
Reality couldn't be this wonderful. It shouldn't be possible for everything to work out this perfectly. There had to be a price.  
But then every morning she would look to her right and smile at the sight of the photo they had all taken together, with all of them together and happy.  
It had her Onii-chan, Izo, Kirius, Array and even Yurikano together with Dizelmine (now much cuter since he'd lost a few years) Yoko, Hiroshi-Ojichan, Tadokoro-san, Asteria-chan along with everybody else from Novumundos and not to mention Machiko-sensei as well as Sachi and Michi-chan.  
And of course there in the very middle of it all were the three of them.  
Madoka-chan, Lan-chan and herself with Fupo, Midori and Orca in the background.  
She had asked for the picture not very long after everything had ended and Madoka had smiled and Lan-chan had scowled but secretly (obviously) been exited about it and it had been really hard getting all of them into one place since everyone was super busy even with there no longer being a war going on (especially with the war no longer going on) but they had managed and in the end she had gotten her picture.  
It had been a selfish thing to ask for and she had never dared to tell Madoka or Lan-chan why she truly wanted it. Needed it.  
She was afraid.  
Life was so good so perfect everything was so great... it just couldn't be true.  
She needed that picture to remind her that, this is not a dream. That all of this is truly real.  
She was happier then she thought possible and she was allowed to be.  
Every morning she needed less and less time to look at the picture.  
And every day she became less and less afraid that somebody would run up to her and tell her that it had all been fake and that none of it was real (a silly fear she knew but no less there) Every day Muginami became a little more convinced that she was allowed to be this happy... and perhaps a little happier still.

***

Madoka had an Idea.  
It was a stupid idea.  
It hung arround her brain turning up the moment she wasn't paying attention and not thinking about anything in particular. Turning up and not letting go like sticky tape or a stupid song stuck in your head.  
It distracted her, caused her to make stupid mistakes and not pay attention when she was supposed to be listening (there had been a few incidents with some minister of something from some country that she still had no idea what it was called and what he had wanted from her.)  
She tried doing what she always did when there was something she didn't want to think about.  
But even throwing herself into her work didn't help as much as it used to, because work more often then not consisted of going to random meetings in random countries (or planets) talking or listening to boring people whose names she could never remember or spent time signing endless waves of paperwork that seemed to never lessen (why a 20 000 year old government still had paperwork Madoka couldn't figure out so she just assumed it had something to do with universal constants or something.) sure she also did go out and do stuff herself as often as she could get away with it (she always made sure to help out with the Kamogawa festivals and made sure that everyone understood that those times were reserved.) but the Jersey club these days was so big an organisation that someone had to oversee it all... and that someone just happened to be her.  
So quite often Madoka was stuck sitting in her office doing boring repetitive work and more often then not her brain started to wander back to her idea...  
It was a stupid idea.  
A really stupid idea.  
It was stupid in ways that even Madoka, who was not ussually the best to judge the intellectual quality of any idea could tell that it was really stupid  
and yet...  
It had begann... well she wasn't actually sure when it had started lodging itself into her brain.  
It had started as some vague thoughts, barely more then feelings and by the time it had gotten to anything concrete it was almost like it had almost been there.  
She wanted to talk about it to someone but at the same time...  
She could never, ever, ever, ever talk about this with anyone!!  
It would be worse then that one time were Asteria-chan... told her stuff... stuff that she really, really, really hadn't wanted to know... (alright maybe a little bit... but it was still not something you should tell a young maiden still in high school! She hadn't been able to look Muginami and Lan in the eyes for weeks!)  
Things were great as they were now. There was no need to do anything...  
And yet, and yet...

***

Yoko had a very busy job. Researching the mistery of the Vox required her to travel all around the known universe to visit some of the most inhospitable places in the galaxy, followed by spending hours in a lab very gently and carefully reconstructing some of the oldest artifacts in the universe as well as working to deciver a language that had been old long before Babylon, Sumer and Assyrian had built their cities.  
It was helped a little by Astelia and ancient records from both Le Metrio and De Garite as well as some other planets (which required her to learn a whole bunch of new languages just to understand the records) but it was still hard work that usually left her exhausted at the end of a very long day (but then it was not as if she would have liked it any other way)  
So when her phone rang, in the middle of the damn night, just when she had been about to fall asleep, she was ready to murder whoever had dared to disturb her well earned rest.  
"What!" she grumbled into the phone.  
"Ah Onee-chan?" came the reply from the other side sounding strangely hesistant.  
"Madoka... of course... do you have any idea how late it is?"  
"Eh... ehm... about 12 in the morning..."  
"Madoka... were are you right now?"  
"On De Metrio... why?"  
"You are aware that I'm in Madagascar..."  
Madoka was silent probably trying to understand where Yoko was going with this.  
"And right now it is freaking midnight here and I will have to get up at 6 in the morning so unless this is really Important, as in Vox particles going berserk important, you better hurry up what you have to tell me right this second!"  
She could hear from Madoka's panicing that she'd obviously never considered the time difference between two planets.  
"Ah... well... ehm... I... that is... It's stupid anyway and... I guess I'll just... leave it... good night Onee-chan..."  
"Madoka stop right there!"  
Something was wrong. And Madoka wasn't sounding like herself at all.  
This was obviously improtant.  
She threw a last suffering glance over to her bed and then with a sigh turned back to her phone.  
Honestly the things she did for her...  
"Madoka of course it's a stupid Idea it came from you! All your ideas are stupid but that really shouldn't stop you. In fact might I remind you that your last 'stupid' idea got two countries who were very much at each others throat to make up again."  
"But... but this is really stupid!"  
"The more reason to just go with it! With you it's usually the stupider the idea the better the result."  
"But..."  
Yoko had enough. She just didn't want to deal with so much bullshit this late (or ever actually but especially this late).  
"MAdoka shut up and stop mumbling like a virgin before her first time! Where the hell is your great Jersey Club spirit cause right now you aren't acting like a Jersey Club member at all! And if you don't get your act together I swear to every god and devil that I will go to you and make you eat your Jersey raw!!"  
Her outburst was followed by a long silence before she could hear a deep breath on the other side.  
"You're right I was being an idiot..."  
Yoko rolled her eyes even if Madoka couldn't see it.  
"Damn right you were. Now tell me what all of this was about because I do plan on getting some sleep tonight!"  
"Well... I think I'm in love with Lan and Muginami..."  
Silence followed.  
Yoko wasn't sure what to say about this. Was this supposed to be some kind of joke?  
"I mean..." Madoka continued talking "Not just as friends but... well... more?"  
"Madoka..." Yoko finaly found her composure "Is this supposed to be a joke?"  
"Eh... no..."  
"Because if it is it's not a very good one."  
She spoke still surprisingly calm.  
"You woke me up at bloody midnight... just because of that!"  
"...well there is a bit..."  
"Because you might not be aware of it, seeing as your the bloody empress of obliviousness but IT'S FREAKING OBVIOUS!!!"  
"What..."  
"You guys are together whenever you can (and given your schedules that's almost a bloddy miracle) you blush frequently while looking at each other, you cant keep your bloody hands off each other. The fact that you three love each other is porbably the worst kept secret in the entire universe!!! And most people don't even know about that one time uncle Hiroshi told me about when the three of you return late at night. Wet. In your pajamas.."  
She took a deep breath.  
"Anyway yeah go for it. Marry your two 'friends' and live together in a kinky lesbian three way relationship."  
"Wah... b.. b.. but I... I don't know if it's... you know... legal..."  
"Madoka. I know you don't really think very much but please rememember that Lan-chan is Queen of a frickin planet! That means that if she says that it's okay then everybody else can't do anything about it. It's one of the advantages of an Absolute Monarchy."  
Madoka went very silent before, after taking a deep breath, speaking again.  
"You are right Onee-chan I've been kind of silly about this haven't I...  
"No shit"  
"I... I don't know I just felt for some reason that it should be harder..."  
"Listen this entire thing. It's only as hard as you make it out to be. There is literaly nothing in your way except for yourself so get on and just bloody do it!"  
"Thanks Onee-chan! I'll send you a invitation soon!"  
"Yeah yeah know just let me go to sleep!"  
She put down the phone and finaly threw herself into the sweet embrace of her bed.  
Just before finally falling asleep she took a small picture of her sister and stared at it deeply.  
"You know nee-chan your little baby is growing up... I mean I sure as hell didn't think it would go like this but... I know she'll be happy and I know that, as weird as the entire thing is you wouldn't dissaprove..."  
Then with one last sigh she put the photo aside and finaly went to sleep for real. Giving no more thoughts to her niece.

***

After having put down her phone Madoka spent a few moments simply staring into nothingness.  
Everything inside of her wanted to move, wanted to run right now to Lan and Muginami and embrace them like she'd never embraced anyone before and shout her love for them into the Galaxy.  
However as much as she wanted to it was simply not practical.  
For one they were both on different planets right now and besides...  
She couldn't help it some part of her wanted it to be special. She didn't want to just call them and ask them to marry her (marry them... she couldn't believe that she was even thinking about it...) she had to do something big. Something grand. Something that would perfectly capture the scope of her feelings.  
Finally after staring into nothingness for a long time she made a decision so she open her computer and started writing a message adressed at both Lan and Muginami.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started watching Rinne no Lagrange I wasn't sure what to expect.  
> It certainly wasn't what I got by the end of it.  
> Still I felt like there was one little thing missing to make the conclusion perfect and bring closure to the story.  
> This is my attempt to bring that closure to it.  
> (So yeah the mission statement for this is literaly to make a happy ending even happier. If you guys are looking for something deppresing, cynical, angsty you should probably look somewhere else.)


End file.
